Edward Cullen's psychological profile
by aotearoan
Summary: One-off. Edward Cullen's psychologist is concerned. Rated M for adult content not slash . Do not read if you like, totally, like, LOVE! Edward! Because he's like sooo perfect! Please RR. I wrote this for fun and also out of concern. disclaim: i don't own!


I have done research for this piece, so I haven't made anything up, but am not a qualified psychologist at all, far from it. This is just for fun and to reflect my own feelings about the character.

__________________________________________________________________

**Edward Cullen's Psychological Report**

Edward Cullen has all the traits and tendencies of an abusive partner, and has already begun to manifest signs of abusive behaviour.

I confess to being puzzled and alarmed by this young man. He displays maturity beyond his years in some aspects of his personality, such as his speech, yet in other ways his emotional development is stunted. Below is a full report of the traits which concern me.

**1. Manipulative Tendencies**

Cullen is a skilful manipulator and is extremely adapt at 'reading' others. He is able to guess with alarming accuracy what others think and feel. The classic abusive partner is also adept at 'reading' their partner. Worryingly, Edward has used this skill to manipulate those around him, especially his partner, Bella.

**2. Extreme dependence**

Cullen shows sign of extreme emotional attachment and dependence on Bella. Typically, the abusive partner will define this dependence as 'love'. Cullen's obsessive need for Bella makes him feel vulnerable, which drives him to attempt to increase the control he has over her.

**3. Isolation**

Cullen has also attempted to isolate Bella from her own family and peers. Cullen exerts control over Bella by attempting to convince her that the world is a dangerous place, and that she is safe only with him.

4. **Anger**

Cullen feels rage deeply and often, though he is skilful at masking his anger. He admits to feeling extreme and violent anger when he perceives others to threaten Bella. He is furious when other males interact with Bella and admits to worrying that he will one day lose control and resort to violence. He believes he has, and wants to maintain, "ownership" of Bella.

5. **control**

All the above personality traits lead to Cullen's control over Bella. Cullen feels the need to be in control of Bella and of the world around them. He must know her every move, ostensibly to "protect" her. He shows extremely high levels of possessiveness. He often dominates her physically, literally sweeping her off her feet and man-handling her in order to have complete control over what she does and where she goes. He deludes himself, like many abusers, that this is to 'protect' her.

Cullen professes a desire to "marry" Bella and "be with her for eternity". Abusive partners typically wish to secure control over their partners at an early stage.

**insecurity**

Cullen appears arrogant at first, but this is merely an attempt to hide a deep insecurity. Cullen believes himself to be somehow "terribly wrong", or inhuman. This insecurity seems to stem from a traumatic incidence that occurred in his past. Loss of both parents has also led to Cullen's deep-seated anxiety. He fears abandonment, and feels incredibly vulnerable because of his need for Bella. Cullen feels shame over a certain aspect of himself. This may be the fact he's a vampire, or maybe he feels... small.

Cullen forces Bella into situations that she is unhappy with (the prom). He is resentful and angry when she rejects, or attempts to reject, things he wants her to appreciate, because he feels she is rejecting him, and because he needs constant reaffirmation. As is common with abusers, he spends the early part of the relationship trying to convince Bella, and himself, that he is the "perfect man". Typically, he will be generous and chivalrous, but will not be able to handle it if Bella does not appear to want or need his gifts or help. If he had his way, she would need him to open every door for her.

**Stalking**

Cullen appears to have been stalking Bella since the early stages of their relationship. Again, he tries to delude himself that this is harmless and that it is to 'protect her'. In fact, it is a gross violation of her privacy, space and personal autonomy, as well as that of her father. Cullen's invasion of the Swann family home is illegal and disturbing. I was extremely concerned to hear from Cullen that he had been watching Bella as she slept. Typically of the spousal abuser, Cullen was defensive about this and would not acknowledge that this behaviour was problematic.

Cullen is terrified by his reliance on Bella, leading him to believe that the world is out to 'get her'. He is "hypervigilant" to everything she does, often following her when she does not know it. He perceives many threats to Bella, and is delusional that she is "special", and threatened. He has convinced Bella of this, so that she relies even more strongly on his 'protection'. In reality, Cullen is attempting to prevent Bella from leaving him.

Cullen excuses his extreme possessiveness by confusing it with protectiveness. He has not yet advanced to the stage where he is overly jealous of Bella and suspects her fidelity, but this I believe will occur when the two become sexually involved.

**Moodiness**

Another classic abusive trait. They don't call him "sullen Cullen" for nothing.

**Drug Problem**

Cullen's insatiable need for Bella is akin to the drug and alcohol problems experienced by many abusers. Like those who rely on drugs and alcohol, Cullen craves a certain substance (in this case, Bella's scent, and more disturbingly, her blood) which increases his reliance on the abuse victim. The substance would in fact make Cullen become even more deeply reliant on Bella's presence, and unable to control himself.

**Impulse control**

Unusually, considering his other traits, Cullen claims to show remarkably high levels of self control. He has difficulty controlling himself when he is around Bella, and denies his sexual and bloodlust urges. This is an attempt to deny his vulnerability. Cullen does have good impulse control, but his impulses are incredibly strong. Cullen feels tormented and unable to escape the hold of his obsessions.

**Other traits**

Cullen also displays traits which fit the psychological profile of an abuser, such as

- feeling his life is externally directed by powers outside his control

- appearing very charming at first glance

- frequent "promises" for the future, often combined with conditions that Bella must fulfil (marriage). These are designed to keep her with him, and maintain control. He withholds what Bella desires from him (sex, vampirism) in fear that she will leave when she has them.

-requires "proof" that Bella loves him, constantly.

**Recommendations**

I believe that Cullen needs psychological help.

Cullen currently is acting within 'stage one' of the cycle of abuse: extreme attachment to and dependence on his partner, combined with control of her. Due to his extreme fear of losing her, and his own insecurities, I believe he will soon enter stage two. Stage two of the abuse cycle occurs when the abuser externalises these feelings of dependence and fear of abandonment. His fear is transformed into rage and directed against the partner. He will use his manipulation to make her feel the abuse is her fault, and project his own worthlessness on to her in order to assuage his fears of losing her. It is possible he will be violent towards her, and emotionally abusive.

I recommend immediate psychological help for Cullen and possibly for the parents of Bella to ask for a restraining order against him.

Cullen's controlling personality is a clear indicator of future and present abuse. I recommend that Cullen seeks counselling for this aspect of his personality.

I am referring Cullen to local authorities for Bella's protection. He is a very disturbed young man.

__________________________________________________________________

Hopefully no-one reading this is in an abusive relationship but if you are I'm really sorry and I hope things go right for you soon. Help is out there, even if it doesn't seem like it.


End file.
